


Family all over

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), flarrow - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen Whump, Blood, F/M, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Whump, actual puppy Barry Allen, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen gets hurt in Starling City and doesn't have time to get home to S.T.A.R Labs so he goes to the Arrow cave instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family all over

**Author's Note:**

> I can't waiiiit for the next episode ughhh! So I wrote this weird story. Its lame and whatever I think it's just gonna be a one-shot but enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you can, they keep me going during these terrible mini hiatus's.

“How long will it take to analyse the DNA sample?” Joe was in a real hurry to get it done.

“Well I have to get it back to the lab first but it shouldn’t take too long from there.”

Joe and Barry were in Starling City tracking down a suspect for a murder case. They hadn’t been able to identify the guy but they had gotten a lead on his hide-out so they had gone straight over. Barry had suggested he go by himself since he could do it faster but the chief was helping on this one so it was just Barry as Barry today.

He had wanted to visit the Arrow team but The Chief was eager to finish the case. It just wasn’t his day today. It was frustrating that he was so close to the arrow team, it was only a few blocks away, but he couldn’t see them. He was constantly reminding himself that if he really wanted to see them it wouldn’t take too long to run over from Central City anyway.

He was just packing up the rest of his forensic kit when he heard a bang. Gunfire. Barry instantly went into fight mode but Joe put a hand on his chest. The captain was still with them. He couldn’t do anything without revealing his abilities. He would have to leave it to the police this time.

He heard more shots and then yelling. The gunman was telling them to get out of his house and also that he wouldn’t give up without a fight. For a guy that tried so hard to keep hidden he sure made a lot of noise. 

The Chief and Joe went out, guns raised, to meet the criminal while Barry stood there, useless.

He wanted so badly to help but Joe had asked him not to and he would just have to accept that while Joe had lost the ability to ground Barry, he could still tell him what to do.

There was scuffling and a few more shots but after a few minutes all went silent. Barry had no way of knowing what had happened and just as he was about to go out to see for himself the door opened.

“Joe-?”

An unknown man walked in with a gun in his hand. 

“You must be the shooter we’ve been looking for. Where are the two policeman that just went out?”

The man sneered and leveled his gun at Barry’s head.

“They didn’t see my face so they got knocked out. But you have. Guess it’s just not your day.”

Barry super sped his way past him and out to where the Chief and Joe were now lying unconscious. He only had time be relieved by finding Joe’s pulse before a shot rang out.

Heat and pain exploded in his back, and Barry turned around and sped his way to the shooter. But not before another bullet landed in his stomach. Focused on his task Barry used Joe’s handcuffs to attach the man to a radiator and knocked him out. 

Gasping, he looked down at his stomach. His blue shirt was now wet with red and Barry pressed a hand to the wound and gritted his teeth. Joe grunted from the floor, he was waking up but Barry couldn’t wait.

He wouldn’t be able to make it home to Caitlin but he could make it to the Arrow cave. 

Running is hard with two, still hot, bullets sitting in your flesh. His breathing was strained and his vision blurred, almost causing him to run into a car. Barry made it to the Arrow cave but dizziness overcame him as he entered the main room and he blacked out before he stopped running.

…………………

Felicity was arguing with Oliver again because as amazing as the man was he just knew nothing about women. She was about to send a particularly good comeback his way when all of the air was momentarily sucked from the room. A red spark exploded through the air and her favorite red speedster rolled across the floor coming to an abrupt stop as he slammed into the wall. 

Oliver was the first to react as he ran to Barry’s side and rolling him over slightly so he was resting on his side. Felicity wasn’t sure where to look. Barry didn’t seem to be conscious and there was blood smeared all over the floor from where he had rolled. The hacker had seen Oliver hurt before but that was a lot of blood. All. Over. The. Floor. 

She realized Oliver was yelling something as Diggle arrived and moved past her. She was still tearing her gaze away from the ground.

“Felicity I need you to call Caitlin. Right now. He’s already lost a lot of blood.”

She nodded as Oliver and Diggle pressed cloths onto the speedster’s fast bleeding wounds.

Caitlin picked up after three rings with a cherry hello. “Caitlin Barry’s here, he’s hurt. I don’t know what happened but it looks bad.”

“Two bullets, one in his back the others in his stomach and he’s unconscious.”

Oliver shouted from across the room as they began to move Barry onto one of the tables. Everything was happening so fast Felicity could barely keep up. 

Felicity repeated Oliver’s statement and heard shuffling on the other end. 

“We will be there as soon as we can but I’ll stay on the line. Can you put me on speaker so I can talk to Oliver?”

Felicity did so and made her way to where Barry was now lying pale, shirtless and bleeding on his side on the table. Oliver and Diggle were frantically trying to stop the bleeding but it didn’t seem to be working. 

“Dr Snow, He’s losing too much blood, I can’t stop it.”

“His heart beats so fast it will pump his blood out faster too. Just keep the pressure on. Do you know the exact locations of the bullets? Is there any way you can remove them safely?” 

Diggle rattled off a few scientific names for muscles and such and Felicity couldn’t tell if it was good or not.

“Okay it would be best to get them out before he wakes up, I don’t have a pain reliever or sedative strong enough for him yet. Just make sure you hold him down when you do it if he wakes up it could get bad.”

Oliver started bracing Barry’s torso while Diggle prepared to take out the bullets.

“Felicity hold his head try to talk to him to keep both him and yourself calm.” Oliver’s voice was calm and soft and Felicity latched on to that and tried to feel it herself. 

She slid her hands under the hero’s head and was surprised that she wasn’t shaking. Her hands cradled his face and she ran a thumb over his pale lips. She was relieved to feel his shallow puffs of breath on her fingers. 

It took a while but Diggle managed to get the bullet out of his back with minimal trouble. Barry had been starting to make noise, letting out moans and rolling a bit on the table. Oliver held him still and Felicity saw his eyelids flutter and decided that he might hear her now if she started talking to him.

“Barry? Can you hear me? You’re at the Arrow cave, you’ve been shot and we’re trying to help so you just need to stay still okay? Caitlin’s coming.” The only reply Barry gave was a groan.

Caitlin and Cisco arrived and Diggle immediately handed the tools over to Dr Snow, not eager to be responsible for the life of The Flash.  
Caitlin, being, an actual medical professional, managed to get the second bullet from Barry’s stomach quickly without complication. Once he had been stitched up they rolled some towels to support the boy on his side. Caitlin and Diggle were washing up and Cisco was hooking Barry up to some monitors. Which left Felicity and Oliver to clean Barry up. 

Oliver was looking at the hacker with concern as she wiped the blood from The Flash’s chest and arms. 

“His shirts ruined.” Oliver looked to where she gestured to the now red and ripped shirt hanging off the table. 

“We’ll get him a new one. You okay?” 

She nodded and turned away briefly to wipe a few tears away. 

“I’ve seen you hurt plenty of times and that’s scary enough but with Barry-“ 

Oliver nodded because he understood. 

“He still looks so young, is so young, that it’s hard to see him so hurt.”

She could only nod now as the tears came strong enough that she couldn’t stop them. Barry was her friend and she had seen him when he was ‘asleep’ but this was so much different. 

Barry was so sweet and gentle he was practically a puppy and now he was laying on a cold table covered in blood. Oliver took Felicity’s hand and she looked up to his concerned eyes. 

“He’ll be okay, he heals fast remember?” 

She squeezed his hand back gratefully as they continued to clean up their friend.

Once Barry was all cleaned up as well as the rest of the room Joe was informed of the situation. Barry would take a day or two to heal but he’d be home soon. The Arrow team watched in fascination as Barry’s color returned and his wounds began to heal themselves.  
Though he had lost a lot of blood Caitlin assured everyone that Barry would replace it quickly. He would be fine and he would be waking up soon too. 

Everyone was having dinner while watching a quiet movie when the Scarlet speedster finally showed signs of waking. He was weak and disorientated since he usually woke up from injuries at S.T.A.R Labs but Caitlin said he was doing well.

Felicity sat by his side when he opened his bleary eyes and he instantly smiled that sweet smile that scrunched his eyes.

“Heey, Felicity. I was hoping I made it here.”

The blond laughed and took his still cold hand. He was looking a lot better though he was too cold. They had a number of blankets on him as Caitlin instructed. 

“You certainly know how to make an entrance. You had us all really worried Bar, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

The boy smiled again and mumbled some sort of reply before he fell asleep again. 

Cisco assured it was okay and that he would be tired for a while after what he’s been through.

Despite the circumstances it was nice to see the Flash team again and the two teams quickly found things to do and with Barry’s healing condition they would have a couple of days together to muck around with. It would be an interesting few days for sure.


End file.
